Manga vs anime
Różnice między mangą a anime: Seria Classic/Sailor Moon *W mandze Królowa Beryl była drugą władczynią Księżycowego królestwa, lecz przegrała walkę o władzę, była zakochana w Endymionie i szczerze nienawidziła księżniczki Serenity. W anime nie ma wzmianki o tym jakoby Królowa Beryl miałaby mieć jakiekolwiek roszczenia co do tronu w Księżycowym Królestwie. *W mandze Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite oraz Kunzite mieli stopień generała. W anime nie ma na ten temat mowy. *W mandze generałowie nigdy nie zapomnieli o swoim mistrzu Endymionie; w anime Endymion nie był ich mistrzem. *W mandze Mako zabija Nephrite zaraz po swoim przebudzeni jako wojowniczka.W anime Nephrite zostaje zabity przez Youmy Zoisite'a a Mako przemienia się w Sailor Jupiter dopiero po jego odejściu. *W mandze Zoisite zostaje zabity przez Sailor Venus, kiedy próbuje zaatakować Sailor Moon.W anime zabija go Królowa Beryl za dopuszczenie do przebudzenia się Serenity, która w mandze budzi się podczas walki z Kunzite kiedy zaatakował Mamoru. *W mandze, w przeszłości Królowa Beryl poszukuje kogoś, kto pomógłby jej zdetronizować Księżniczkę Serenity jako pretendentkę do tronu Księżycowego Królestwa oraz odebrać miłość księcia Endymiona. Pomoc taką oferuje Królowa Metalia, a po reinkarnacji Beryl odpieczętowuje ją na Biegunie Północnym. W anime ten wątek w ogóle się nie pojawia. *W anime Mamoru na początku wogóle nie ma pojęcia, że jest Taksido, i kiedy jest potrzebny przemienia się w niego bezwiednie.W mandze natomiast Mamoru sam wymyślił postaćTaksido,za którego się przebiera, nie ma mowy o jakiejkolwiek przemianie aż do momentu odzyskania Hostii Chibiusy w sadze Mugen. *W mandze Mamoru wydaje sięUsagi podobny do Taksido,sama ich porównuje.Natomiast w anime kiedy Rei podsuwa Usagi ten pomysł, ta kategorycznie zaprzecza. *W anime Mamoru i Motoki chodzą na ten sam uniwersytet, ten sam wydział i do tej samej klasy.W mandze Motoki ledwie kojarzy Mamoru jako chłopaka Usagi. *Usagi w anime jest dużo bardziej płaczliwa niż w mandze.O wiele bardziej jest też skora do kłótni z Rei i Mamoru. *W anime Srebrny Kryształ pojawia się jako kulka, i dopiero w serii R zostaje ukazany jako "kwiat lotosu", a jako :piramidka" w filmie S ( Ukochany Księżniczki Kaguyi).W mandze od momentu pojawienia wyglądał jak w filmie, a formę "kwiatu lotosu" przyjął podczas bitwy z Metalią. *W anime Minako używa Pióra Transformacji Wenus, jak inne Inner swoich, jednak w mandze używała innego pióra z tym samym zaklęciem co w anime. *W mandze Endymion, tak jak Serenity miał swoją prywatną ochronę (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite). W anime stoją oni od początku po stronie Metalii i Beryl, nie ma mowy o ochronie księcia. *W mandze generałowie po odrodzeniu się na Ziemi, będąc po stronie Beryl, ginęli po kolei z rąk wojowniczek i zostali zamienieni w kamienie. W anime Jadeite został zamrożony przez Królową, Nephrite ginie z rąk demona, Zoisite z rąk królowej Beryl, a Kunzite z ręki Sailor Moon kierując przeciwko niemu jego własną broń. W dodatku żaden z nich w anime nie został zamieniony w kamień. W mandze kamienie te były specjalnie przyporządkowane do imienia generała: Jadeite - jadeit, Nephrite - nefryt, Zoisite - zoizyt, Kunzite - kunzyt. *Zły Endymion otrzymał w mandze kamienie (a właściwie generałów w nich zamienionych) w prezencie ślubnym od kochającej Beryl. W anime nie ma wątku zamieniania generałów w kamienie, a tym bardziej przygotowań, czy samego ślubu pomiędzy Beryl a złym Endymionem. *W anime Sailor Moon przedstawiana jest jako lider, a na potwierdzenie tego dostaje od Luny Księżycowy Sierp. W mandze rolę przywódcy sprawowała Sailor Venus (rolę tę powierzyła jej Princess Serenity). *Zoisite i Kunzite w mandze byli heteroseksualni, w anime przedstawieni są jako ludzie bardzo blisko ze sobą związani (wiele osób twierdzi iż są gejami i tworzyli parę). *W anime Mamoru jest studentem collegu w Instytucie Technologii Azabu. W mandze uczęszcza on do Szkoły Średniej wyższego stopnia (w Polsce ostatnia klasa liceum). *W mandze Mamoru wielokrotnie pojawia się w okularach korygujących wzrok. W anime co najwyżej w przeciwsłonecznych. *W anime Mamoru i Rei przez pewien czas byli "parą" tj. umawiali się na randki. W mandze nie ma takiego wątku. *Usagi i Mamoru poznają swoje prawdziwe wcielenia dużo wcześniej w mandze a niżeli w anime (Mamoru już w pierwszym tomie mangi dowiaduje się, że Usa, to Sailor Moon, Bunny zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mamo-chan to Tuxedo w jego domu, gdy przynosi ją osłabioną po użyciu Księżycowej Pałeczki). Oboje byli również dużo bardziej zszokowani. *Na potrzeby anime został wymyślony epizod z Tęczowymi Kryształami z połączenia których miał powstać Srebrny Kryształ; nie było też Siedmiu Wojowników Zła, którzy byli w nich uwięzieni, w związku z czym w mandze nie pojawiają się takie postaci jak Ryo Urawa, czy Crane Game Joe. *W mandze znaczącą rolę odgrywa miecz - Święte Ostrze Księżyca (Holy Blade of the Moon), który Sailor Venus wyciągnęła z podstawy Kryształowej Wieży. W anime miecz w ogóle się nie pojawia. *W anime, w czasach Silver Millenium, podczas ataku ze strony Królowej Beryl ginie z jej rąk i Endymion i Księżniczka Serenity. W mandze ginie jedynie Endymion, natomiast księżniczka popełniła samobójstwo używając Świętego Ostrza Księżyca. *W mandze Królowa Beryl ginie z rąk Sailor Venus (zabija ona ja Świętym Ostrzem). W anime ginie ona z rąk Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity wspomagana mocą pozostałych czterech Senshi w tym samym momencie, co Metalia. *Zgładzenie Metalii w mandze wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż w anime. W mandze Królowa wysyła przeciw napełniona nową mocą. W efekcie standardowy diadem zostaje zastąpiony Diademem z Półksiężycem aż do odcinka 170. Sam półksiężyc pojawia się tylko w momencie transformacji w Eternal Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity/ Neo Queen Serenity. Seria R/Black Moon * W anime serii R Diamando próbuje pocałować Usagi, jednak z tej opresji ratuje ją Mamoru; w mandze Tuxedo nie uratował Usagi z jego rąk i doszło do pocałunku. * W anime Sailor Moon nigdy nie rozmawiała twarzą w twarz z Neo Queen Serenity; w mandze doszło pomiędzy nimi do spotkania. * Wątek Ali i Ann został stworzony specjalnie na potrzeby anime. W mandze nie występują te postaci. * Wg. mangi Diamando chciał się tylko zemścić na Królu Endymionie (Neo King Endymion) i pojąć za żonę Królowę Serenity (Neo Queen Serenity). W anime książę zakochał się w Serenity i chciał ją zdobyć za wszelką cenę. Nie chce jednak mścić się na Endymionie. * W mandze książę Demando miał (tak samo jak w anime) brata Saffiro i siostrę Esmeraude - która w anime odgrywała zupełnie inną rolę. Była to kobieta zakochana w księciu, na którą on nie zwracał uwagi. * W mandze Sailor Merkury, Mars i Jupiter zostały porwane przez Rubeusa na Nemesis. W anime ten wątek nie występuje. * W mandze Sailor Moon niszczy wszystkie Ayakashi Sisters za pomocą Księżycowej Aureoli, w anime gdy użyła tego ataku na Koan, została ona nieznacznie potargana. * W mandze wszystkie siostry zła zostają zabite przez Sailor Moon. Zupełnie inaczej niż w anime. Tam zostały one zmienione przez Sailor Moon przy pomocy Srebrnego kryształu w zwykłe kobiety. * W mandze Rubeus zostaje zabity pprzez Mędrca kiedy próbuje uciec.W anime ginie w eksplozji swojego statku kosmicznego. * W mandze Diamando żądzi p wiele bardziej despotycznie niż w anime. To on zabija Saffiro kiedy mu sięsprzeciwia( Saffiro był pod kontrolą Mędrca). * Diamando razem z resztą Klanu decydują się na opuszczenie Ziemi io udanie sięna Nemezis.W anime Diamande razem z bratem rodzą sięna Nemezis i przed inwazją nigdy nie byli na Ziemi. * W mandze Taxido używa ataku "Takishido la Smoking Bomb", w anime rzuca jedynie różami. * Chibi-usa w mandze wiedziała, że Usagi to jej przyszła matka; w anime przez długi czas nie miała pojęcia. * W anime wszystkie wojowniczki podróżowały do przyszłości. W mandze jedynie Sailor Moon, Venus i Taxido. * Diana (szara kotka, córka Luny i Artemisa) pojawiła się w mandze w serii R. W anime miało to miejsce dopiero w serii Super S. * Dzięki pomocy Sailor Pluto w mandze zostają odzyskane 2 Srebrne Kryształy. W anime Sailor Moon nigdy w czasie serii swojego nie straciła, a kryształ ChibiUsy znajdował się w jej sercu. * W anime Kiral i Akiral są droidami Esmeraldy.W mandze są oni członkami Bractwa. * W mandze Sailor Pluto używa zaklęcia: "Zatrzymanie Czasu!", po czym ginie. W anime zaklęcie to pojawia się w serii Super, Pluto nie ginie, ale znika. * W mandze następuje przebudzenie Sailor Chibi Moon po śmierci Sailor Pluto, z powodu wydzielania ogromnych pokładów pozytywnej energii. W anime Chibi-usa dostaje broszkę od swojej matki, po czym udaje się do XX wieku na "trening" (seria Super). * Nową moc Sailor Moon dostaje od Neo Queen Serenity, a nie jak w anime z miłości Mamoru do Usy. Seria S/Infinity (Mugen) *W mandze Uranus i Neptune nie poszukują czystych kryształów serc, tylko od razu trzeciego talizmanu. *W mandze Haruka i Michiru są wrogo nastawione do Sailor Team od samego początku początku, ale Haruka z Usagi i Michiru z Mamoru już nie. Usagi jest bardzo zazdrosna o Mamoru, a Mamoru jest zazdrosny o Usagi. Jednakże, zazdrość Usagi jest nieuzasadniona, podczas gdy Mamoru ma powód (w mandze dochodzi do pocałunku między Sailor Uranus a Sailor Moon). *W anime trzy Talizmany mają funkcję jak Tęczowe Odłamki, to znaczy, po ich zebraniu pojawiał się Święty Graal, tak jak Srebrny Kryształ po zebraniu Odłamków. W mandze natomiast zebranie razem Talizmanów miało prowadzić do zagłady. *W mandze Usagi jako Sailor Moon dostaje diadem z pół-księżycem dopiero po zyskaniu poziomu Super Sailor Moon, podczas gdy w anime ma go w poziomie Cosmic Sailor Moon (po użyciu Cosmic Heart Compact). *"Uranus jest Senshi obu rodzajów." Tak powiedziała autorka Sailor Moon zaznaczając, że tylko kobiety mogą być Sailor Senshi, zaznaczać, że Haruka jest zdecydowanie kobietą. *W mandze Neptune i Uranus przyjęły Sailor Moon jako Księżniczkę natychmiast, nie musiała ona potwierdzać, że jest Mesjaszem albo czymkolwiek innym tak jak to było na końcu serii S anime. *Daimony w mandze są takie same i wszystkie one wyglądają, jak ten w odcinku o przeszłości Haruki i Michiru. *W mandze Wiedźmy 5 występują każda w jednym epizodzie, a ich wątki są nieco różne. Potem pojawiają się jeszcze raz "wskrzeszone" i późniejszym akcie. *Hotaru jest mroczniejsza niż jej forma w anime; w mandze jest czymś w rodzaju cyborgu. Jest maszyną i człowiekiem po części, dzięki eksperymentom jej ojca, które robił na niej. Tomoe, usiłował utworzyć nadludzkiego cyborga, rozpoczynając od Hotaru, ale podczas jego eksperymentów, coś nie wyszło. *W mandze Profesor Tomoe zostaje zabity i już nie wraca. Super Sailor Moon zabija go, gdy zamienia się w daimona. *Zakończenie jest dużo bardziej dramatyczne niż w anime; Saturn używa zaklęcia "Death Reborn Revolution, a wtedy Pluton przypieczętowuje ją daleko z "Dark Dome Close". *Senshi dostają ich "Super" formy w tej część mangi (a nie dopiero od Pegaza w serii SuperS), a drugi Święty Graal daje Chibi Moon jej formę "Super". *Pluto pozostaje aż do końca części Infinity, nie znika ani na chwilę. *Neptune, Uranus i Pluto odchodzą i zabierają ze sobą malutką Hotaru *W anime Spiral Heart Moon Rod dzięki Pegazowi przemienia się w Moon Caleidoscope, a ta różdżka z koleji, zmienia się w Eternal Moon Rod kiedy Usagi staje się Eternal Sailor Moon. W mandze natomiast, każda broń Sailor Moon jest nowym przedmiotem , który nigdy nie wraca gdy dziewczyna wchodzi na kolejny poziom. Seria SuperS/Dream * W anime Waleczną Trójkę stanowili mężczyźni, w mandze kobiety. *W anime Nehelenia poszukuje Złotego Kryształu aby się wydostać z lustrzanego więzienia, w mandze pragnie Srebrnego Kryształu, który byłby dowodwm jej królewskości. *W mandze występuja Outer Senshi . W anime nie ma ich. *W anime każdy z Walecznej Trójki po pokonaniu ich przez Lemura, dostała od Pegaza zwierciadło marzeń . W mandze każdy po koleji został wyeliminowany przez Inner Senshi (najpierw Super Sailor Mercury zabił Rybie Oko, póżniej Super Sailor Mars unicestwiła Tygrysie Oko a na końcu Super Sailor Jupiter pokonała Sokole Oko). Kategoria: Manga Kategoria: Anime